Patapon 2 Missions
These are the missions in Patapon 2 and these are also videos showing how to complete them. Prologue: Return of the God As the story of Patapon 2 opens, Patapons and Zigotons work together to build a ship to sail across the sea to find IT at Earthend. Hatapon remembers events from Patapon through a thought bubble. You (their God) have left them to travel the sea on their own. After 49 days and 49 nights at sea, they are attacked by an unknown sea monster and their ship is sunk. Patapon Oath "I hereby pledge to honor and keep my promise to be the Great Leader of the Patapons and help them reach Earthend. I will not stray from my goal, even in face of death or great peril. Even at moments of weakness, I will keep the beat and feel the rhythm of the earth. From this point forward, I promise to keep my pledge and take this drum of courage and be the Mighty Leader I was meant to be...This is my oath." Signed and Sealed After signing, you can name your god or import a Patapon 1 save game data. If you import the data you get the following: * The name of your god from Patapon 1. * All the materials. * The ability to get random equipment you had from the Tochira Beach chest when there is a thunderstorm. * Being able to evolve Rarepons without evolving prior forms for Rarepons in the first game. Then you can choose to use Easy Mode, this loosens the timing window and allows for more Just Timings. Finally you get the Pon drum (drum of bravery), symbolized by the color blue and bound the the O button. Reunion Hatapon, washed up on the beach, prays for the return of the Patapon's Mighty Leader. Strike the Pon drum four times in rhythm to responds. The game explains that 4 beats in one measure is a command. Hatapon doesn't know what to make of what he just heard so do it again. Then Hatapon realizes that you have come back and hands you the Pata Drum, which he had protected with his life. The Pata Drum is symbolized by the color red and is bound to the Square button. Then you get to practice the first command, Onward. This command is Pata-Pata-Pata-Pon. This moves the entire army forward. After you enter the command the army repeats the command back. After four beats, repeat the command and the army will respond. Now you are able to go look for the three Yaripons. __TOC__ 'Video Walkthrough' 'Mission 1:Hunting on Tochira Beach-' In this mission, the thing you will do is hunting! The first time you play it, the animals will be extremely easy to hunt. The only thing you should do is to hunt. After getting PON PATA song, you can find interesting easter egg. If you do it at the beginning of the stage, you should see four rows of some song. Sadly these don't work. This song is PON PATA CHAKA DON thumb|left|300px|Thanks to TehNevs for letting us post this. 'Mission 2:Searching the Juju Jungle'- thumb|300px|left|Thanks to TehNevs for letting us post this. 'Optional Mission:Training: Juju Jungle Course-' This mission is an obstacle course. The rules are simple: complete the level within the time limit. The more times you complete it, the better things you will get. The third time, you will get 1 Heaven Equipment. thumb|300px|left|Thanks to Jayplay17 for letting us post this. 'Mission 3:Destiny at Nanjaro Hill'- thumb|left|300px|Thanks to TehNevs for letting us post this. 'Mission 4:Encounter at Nanjaro Hills' - In this mission, you will fight Dodonga, the Dinosaur. He is the first boss, so he should'nt be too much problem. See the Dodonga Page for more information. thumb|300px|left|Thanks to TehNevs for letting us post this. 'Mission 5:Karmen Usso Forest Fortress' - thumb|left|300px|Thanks to TehNevs for letting me post this... 'Mission 6:A Noble Death' - thumb|300px|left|Thanks to TehNevs for letting us post this. 'Mission 7:Mochichichi's Counterattack -' thumb|300px|left|Thanks to jone714 for letting us post this. 'Mission 8:Gongs Trial -' thumb|left|300px|Thanks to TehNevs for letting us post this. 'Mission 9:Centura Hidden in The Fogs-' thumb|left|300px|Thanks to TehNevs for letting us post this. 'Mission 10:Battle at Mt. Gonrok' - thumb|300px|left|Thanks to TehNevs for letting us post this. Mission 11:Karmen Ejiji Cliff Fortress - thumb|left|300px|Thanks to TehNevs for letting us post this. 'Mission 12:Sky Protector Pharamatara' - thumb|300px|left|Part 1., Thanks to TehNevs for letting us post this. thumb|left|300px|Part 2, Thanks to TehNevs for letting us post this. Mission 13:Sky Castle Amaterra ' - thumb|300px|left|Thanks to TehNevs for letting us post this. '''Mission 14:Blizzard in Byrun Snowfield - ' thumb|300px|left|Thanks to jone714 for letting us post this. 'Mission 15:Neogaeen Ruins -' thumb|300px|left|Thanks to jone714 for letting us post this. 'Mission 16:Through the Wall of Ice - ' thumb|300px|left|Thanks to jone714 for letting us post this. 'Mission 17:Huge Manboth at Kochikachi Lake -' thumb|300px|left|Thanks to jone714 for letting us post this. 'Mission 18:Shiny Star and Black Star - ' thumb|300px|left|Thanks to jone714 for letting us post this. 'Optional Mission:Ancient Guardian Manboroth -' thumb|300px|left|Fight against Manboroth 'Mission 19:[[Duel At Bababaan Gate|'Duel at Bababaan Gate -']] thumb|300px|left|Thanks to jone714 for letting us post this. '''Mission 20:[[At Ground Zero|'At Ground Zero -']] thumb|300px|left|Thanks to jone714 for letting us post this. '''Mission 21:[[Underworld Servant Garuru|'Underworld Servant Garuru -''']] thumb|300px|left|Thanks to jone714 for letting us post this. '''Mission 21:Firebird Fenicci - thumb|300px|left|Thanks to jone714 for letting us post this. Mission 22:[[Crossing the Korakan Desert|'Crossing the Korakan Desert -']] thumb|300px|left|Thanks to jone714 for letting us post this. 'Mission 23:[[Zaknel, King Of The Desert|'Zaknel King of the Desert -''']] thumb|left|300px|Zaknel fighting mission '''Optional Mission: Mystery of the Sandstorms in the Desert - thumb|300px|left|Thanks to jone714 for letting us post this. Mission 24:[[Big Battle At Ekkora Oasis|'Big Battle at Ekkora Oasis -']] thumb|300px|left|Thanks to jone714 for letting us post this. 'Mission 25: The Karmen Generals ' thumb|300px|left|Thanks to jone714 for letting us post this. 'Mission 26:[[Patapon-Eating Plant Shookle|'Patapon-Eating Plant Shookle -']] thumb|300px|left|Thanks to jone714 for letting us post this. '''Mission 27:[[Great Despair|'Great Despair -''']] '''This Mission isn't supposed to be completed (It can however be beaten) Mission 28:[[Retrieve The Catapult|'Retrieve the Catapult -']] [2 walkthrough: Get the catapult for destruction mission 35|thumb|left|300px|[Sorry about the bad quality Thanks to jone714 for letting us post this.]] 'Mission 29:[[Karmen General Nomen|'Karmen General Nomen -']] [2 walkthrough: God general of shield Nomen mission 36|thumb|300px|left|[Sorry about the bad quality Thanks to jone714 for letting us post this.]] '''Mission 30:[[Karmen General Kimen|'Karmen General Kimen -']] [2 walkthrough: God general of spear, Kimen mission 37|thumb|300px|left|[Sorry for the bad quality Thanks to jones714 for letting us post this.]] '''Mission 31:[[Karmen General Hukmen|'Karmen General Hukmen -''']] [2 walkthrough: Last God General Hukmen the Staffbearer mission 38|thumb|300px|left|[Sorry for the bad quality Thanks to jone714 for letting us post this.]] '''Optional Mission: Mighty Dokaknel - [2 walkthrough: Dokaknel fight mission 39|thumb|left|300px|[Sorry for the bad quality A Dokaknel fight]] 'Mission 32:[[Parabola Of Hope|'Parabola Of Hope -']] [2 walkthrough: Parabola of Hope mission 40|thumb|300px|left|[Sorry for the bad quality Thanks to jone714 for letting us post this.]] '''Mission 33:[[Rescue Meden|'Rescue Meden -']] [2 walkthrough: Rescue Meden mission 42|thumb|300px|left|[Sorry about the bad quality Thanks to jone714 for letting us post this.]] '''Mission 34:[[Kanogias|'Kanogias -']] thumb|300px|left|Thanks to jone714 for letting us post this. '''Mission 35:[[Underworld Tank Zugagang Rebuilt|'Underworld Tank Zugagang Rebuilt -']] thumb|300px|left|Thanks to jone714 for letting us post this. '''Mission 36:[[Living Fortress Ganodias|'Living Fortress Ganodias -']] thumb|300px|left|A fight with Ganodias '''Mission 37:[[Once Upon A Time In Pata-Pole|'Once Upon A Time In Pata-Pole -']] thumb|300px|left|Thanks to jone714 for letting us post this. '''Mission 38:[[The Great Cursed Dettankarmen|'The Great Cursed Dettankarmen -']] thumb|300px|left|Thanks to jone714 for letting us post this. [[Patapon 2 Epilogue|'Patapon 2 Epilogue -''']] thumb|300px|left|Thanks to Jayplay17 for letting us post this. Patapon 2 World Locations *Tochira Beach - 1 story mission, 1 hunting mission *Juju Jungle - 1 story mission, 1 training mission *Nanjaro Hill - 1 story mission, 1 training mission *Dongara Ruins - 1 story mission, 2 boss fights *Usso Forest - 1 story mission, 1 fortress mission *Nyokiri Swamp - 1 story mission, 1 hunting mission *Sutten Plains - 1 story mission, 1 boss fight *Gangoro Wasteland - 1 story mission *Boyayan Basin - 1 story mission, 1 boss fight *Mt. Gonrok - 1 story mission, 1 hunting mission *Dachara Ruins - 1 story mission, 1 boss fight *Ejiji Cliffs - 1 story mission, 1 fortress mission *Momokun Cloud Sea - 1 story mission *Sky Castle Amattera - 1 story mission *Bryun Snowfield - 1 story mission, 1 hunting mission *Neogaeen Ruins - 1 story mission, 1 boss fight *Ice Forest Shalala - 1 story mission *Kochikachi Lake - 1 story mission, 1 boss fight *Tink Ravine - 1 story mission Redirect Missions *Great Dinosaur Kacchindonga *Karmen Usso Forest Fortress *A Noble Death *Hunting On Nyokori Swamp *Angry Mochichichi *Gong's Trial *Centura Hidden In The Fog *Battle At Mt.Gonrok *Fog On Mt.Gonrok *Invisible Monster Darantula *Karmen Ejii Cliff Fortress *Sky Protector Pharmantura *Sky Castle Amantria *Blizzard in Bryun Snowfield *Mother And Child At Bryun Snowfield *Lord Of Nature, Dogaeen *Through The Wall Of Ice *Huge Manboth At Kochikachi Lake *Shiny Star And Black Star *Ancient Guardian Manboroth *Duel At Bababan Gate *At Ground Zero *Underworld Servant Garuru *Firebird Fenicci *Past The Kolakkan Desert *Zaknel, King Of The Desert *Mystery Of The Sandstorms In The Desert *Big Battle At Ekkora Oasis *The Karmen Generals *Patapon-Eating Plant Shookle *Great Despair *Retrieve The Catapult *Karmen General Nomen *Karmen General Kimen *Karmen General Hukmen *Mighty Dokaknel *Parabola Of Hope *Rescue Meden *Underworld Machine Kanogias *Underworld Tank Zugagang Rebuilt *Living Fortress Ganodias *Once Upon A Time In Pata-Pole *The Great Cursed Dettankarmen *The Other Side Zuttankarmen *Patapon 2 Epilogue Category:Patapon 2 Missions Category:patapon 2 Category:walkwalkthrough Category:juju Category:mechanical Category:karmen Category:fortress Category:general gong Category:zigotons Category:akumapon Category:featured article Category:demon Category:bosses